Sweet Perfection
by sabrina bayonet
Summary: Listen to Sweet Perfection by Nevershoutnever while reading this, Cade, obviously.


**All I'm gonna say is that I was bored and inspired so, here ya go, enjoy and leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: Victorious ain't mine nigga, like not even a little bit.**

* * *

Sweet Perfection

_Last night was a thriller, was a killer, was a damn good time._

I must admit I had a really good time at Beck's birthday party last night, it was huge, there were a lot of people I didn't know and if you're wondering, yes, it was _in _his house not in his RV, his parents weren't home, I don't know even know where the hell they were and I don't really care. Plus, Vega didn't go because Trina was sick and their parents didn't want to take care of her...again, so they went out of town and leaved poor little Tori taking care of her talentless sister, of course she immediately posted a tweet on TheSlap saying how much she was sorry and all that crap. Anyway, after an hour or so the party started, some Northridge girls arrived, I guessed Beck invited them and Rex couldn't be any happier. But that wasn't all, someone caught my attention, for a moment all I could see was a flash of red but when she came closer to the entrance of the house...I was speechless.

_I met a pretty girl and I wanted to make her mine._

Damn she was pretty, wearing a tight top and some short shorts, with ridiculously red velvet hair but somehow it suited her very well, big brown eyes and when she smiled a pair of dimples appeared on her pretty face, before I knew it I was biting my lower lip. She was surrounded by her friends and talking to them, apparently she was popular while I was across the room trying to participate in the lame conversation Beck was having with Andre. I was thirsty so I walked to a medium sized table where all the appetizers and drinks were. After a moment I realized I wasn't alone, _she_ was by side taking a drink too.

_So I took her for a walk and damn, that girl could talk._

I don't even remember what happened after I took a lot of courage and asked for a walk, yes I know it's lame, going for a walk while there's a party inside but what can I say? She just left me speechless. When we were outside she just started talking about a lot of things, it was amazing how fast she could talk, I just looked at her and nodded pretending I was understanding her, anything just for her to not stop talking.

_We talked about all the pretty things and all the shitty things and all the little things that fall between._

We walked around the block and in between she talked about _a lot _of things, some of the things I could catch was something that happened to her brother and how she likes to go to the pet store across her house to stare at the puppies, to me it sounded gross but the way she said it, she was happy about it, and sometimes she just stopped talking to look at me and when she realized I was actually paying her attention she would give me this smile and then proceed to talk.

_And oh, sweet perfection,_

_Won't you hear my one confession?_

_I've been lost, but dear, I'm found._

When we arrived to Beck's house we noticed the party was nearly over and the house was a mess, actually I was surprised when I looked at my watch we talked for like an hour and a half. We exchanged our phone numbers to keep in touch, I was going to awkwardly shake her hand goodbye but she took my hand and leaned me in, she pressed her lips to my cheek and I literally could feel that part of my skin burning beneath her touch, thanks God it was late at night and there was not much light because I was certainly sure I was blushing. I gave her a little smile and after saying goodbye to Beck, I headed to my home.

_I've been lookin' for a heart that's so complete,_

_So satisfied with the little things._

_I got you and that's enough for me,_

_So girl, can't ya see_

_That you and me_

_Could be so free_

_And live happy?_

_So take my hand and let's run._

Days passed and I couldn't believe all these thoughts running through my mind, for some reason I couldn't stop thinking about her, it's consuming me, I've never felt like this towards a person. After the party she would text me almost everyday, a part of me was screaming that this was so annoying but another part of me (my h-heart I guess) was whispering me that this was making me happy in some way and I couldn't say no to that, now every time she texts me I smile a little to myself like thinking 'it's you' and then I shake my head like 'what the hell did I just think?'.

_I've been lookin' for a girl just like you:_

_You got words to say, but no point to prove._

_You got me and that's enough for you,_

_And girl, I got you._

She even gave me a nickname, _Jadey_, at first I thought it was weird but now I think it's just...cute, see what she's doing to me? That word wasn't in my vocabulary. I can't be in love with her, I just...damn, I am. It's just she's so _her_, and I'm glad I met her. When she told me her hair was red because of her favourite dessert, red velvet cupcakes I laughed at how ridiculous it was and then I shut my mouth because we were on the phone and she have heard me then it was deadly silent for a couple of minutes. One thing I've learned about her, and it is one of the most important things is that she's easily hurt so after that little incident I had to apologize.

When I told her how I felt about her, (it wasn't on the phone, we had planned to meet at her house) she looked at me in the eyes and stayed silent for a few seconds, but to me it felt like hours, I thought everything was over and that I screwed our friendship, I was just about to leave when she grabbed me by the wrist and whispered she felt the same way about me too.

_And oh, pretty girl,_

_I know that I just met you,_

_But I might just dare to say_

_That I love you._

Now, two months after all the above, I must admit she changed me for the better, we're cuddling in my bed while watching The Little Mermaid (her favourite movie), I wouldn't do this with anyone and I would say that this is too cheesy for me but I guess she's my exception, she's my _sweet perfection_.

* * *

**A/N: Awww everything is rainbows and unicorns and nothing hurts. You know what makes me happy? Reviews, but you know what I get at the end of the day? Nothing. **

**Insert a review here if you want me to be happy so I can write more one shots.**


End file.
